


Ледники растают

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (b)romance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post-Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Отабек приезжает к Юре.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Лолканон в худшем его проявлении, русреал, мат, юст, условный пост-первый сезон. Не бечено, сумбурно, хэдканонно, вы все это уже где-то читали.

— ...а я тебе говорю, ехай нахуй, — вместо приветствия бросает Юра в прижатый к плечу телефон и машет Отабеку рукой: заходи, мол. — Некогда мне по буквам повторять, вот подарит тебе Кацудон слуховой аппарат, тогда и перезванивай.

Он отключается, суёт телефон в карман толстовки — нарисованного на груди тигра в индейской штуке из перьев, про которую Отабек опять забыл, как она называется, заметно перекашивает, — и тянет Отабека за рукав куртки вглубь прихожей. 

— Бека, чего встал? Проходи давай. Да брось ты её, — Юра отпускает рукав и кивает на небольшую спортивную сумку, висящую у Отабека на плече. — Думал, ты уже никогда не доберешься, покатаешься по Питеру и обратно в Казахстан. Пробки?

— Пробки, — соглашается Отабек и всё-таки опускает сумку на пол. 

— Жрать хочешь? 

Юра протискивается мимо него, чтобы закрыть дверь. Места в прихожей мало, и хотя Отабек старается отступить чуть назад и не мешать, все равно чувствует, как на мгновение Юра задевает его.

— Извини, — говорит, стягивая с себя куртку и глядя, как он возится с замком. — В душ хочу.

— Зато честно, — фыркает Юра, оглядываясь. 

Отабеку глупо и до ужаса сильно хочется поцеловать его в кончик носа. Или в макушку. С их последней встречи Юра вытянулся, но Отабек всё равно выше. «Пока что», — напоминает он себе, привычно пытаясь угадать, сколько ещё это продлится. Скачок роста — штука непредсказуемая и неприятная, Отабек отлично помнит, как сам просыпался по ночам от того, что ломало кости и крутило и тянуло мышцы. Казалось, тело огнём горит, неприятным таким, злым, и кататься сразу стало трудно. 

Он надеется, что у Юры будет не так. Будет — легче. 

— Эй, ты там завис? — Юра хлопает его по плечу. — Иди тогда в душ, я пока доставку закажу. Бургеры или китайское чё-нибудь?

Отабек собирается сказать, что ему всё равно и пусть Юра выберет на свой вкус, но не успевает: из кармана толстовки громко, на всю прихожую, раздаётся женский голос, поющий про ледники, Иордан и вроде бы мир во всём мире (но насчёт последнего Отабек не уверен). 

— Недавно на звонок поставил, — объясняет Юра, заметив его удивлённый взгляд. — Пофиг, что старая, всё равно крутая. 

Крутая, думает Отабек, Я бы лучше её дослушал, чем...

— Чего тебе? — говорит Юра в телефон. Очень сердито говорит.

Чем это, да.

Кто звонит можно не спрашивать. Так Юра позволяет себе отвечать ровно одному человеку, и Отабек до сих пор не совсем понимает, как должен к этому относиться. И должен ли вообще.

Лучше сейчас отвернуться. Лучше наклониться и расшнуровать кеды, разуться наконец, и ещё уши заткнуть — Отабек вообще не охотник до чужих разговоров, но эти не любит особенно, — вот только даже с места сдвинуться не получается. Он стоит, замерев, и смотрит, как выражение лица Юры с радостного — эта радость была для него, Отабека, из-за него, — меняется на усталое, а потом и на откровенно раздражённое.

— Да приду я в Ледовый, отвали уже, — рычит Юра через несколько секунд и, кажется, бросает трубку.

— Юра? 

— Никифоров, блядь... 

Телефон — выключенный, Отабек успевает увидеть, как экран, вспыхнув напоследок, становится чёрным, — приземляется на тумбочку рядом с ключами. Юра суёт руки в карманы толстовки, будто мёрзнет, и воинственно глядя на Отабека, произносит:

— Заебал. Не ты в смысле. Этот. 

Отабек не спрашивает, что случилось. И так ясно — на самом деле ничего страшного, иначе «Никифоров, блядь» было бы совсем другим — коротким, ёмким и очень-очень злым. Разницу всегда слышно, или, во всяком случае, всегда слышно Отабеку, а другие его совсем не интересуют. После Барселоны он думал, что с Юрой придётся непросто, что нужно будет привыкать к его манере общения, запоминать интонации и фразы — чтобы не ссориться, чтобы разговаривать с ним правильно. А оказалось, что никакого «правильно» нет. Точнее, что правильным с Юрой становится абсолютно всё. Отабеку не нужно ничего расшифровывать, запоминать или выдумывать. Он действительно знает, что Юра имеет в виду, когда говорит о чём-то, и понимает его так, словно их давным-давно настроили на одну волну, сохранили частоты у каждого в памяти и переключили на другую — за ненадобностью. А теперь просто щёлкнули кнопкой, и всё вернулось обратно. Установилось в верное положение.

Иногда Отабеку становится интересно, что думает об этом Юра. Иногда — думает ли Юра об этом в принципе? Но чаще всего он предпочитает радоваться тому, что есть. В конце концов, за пять лет любой, даже самый упрямый, научится терпению.

Он — научился.

— Ванная там, — машет рукой Юра, отвлекая Отабека от передуманных на сто раз, надоевших мыслей, — Ты же в этой квартире не был ещё?

— Не был. 

Не успел. Юра переехал через месяц после того, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, едва ли не чудом выпросив разрешение у Якова, Лилии и, конечно, своего деда. У него одного бы не получилось, Отабек не сомневается, но Юре неожиданно помог Кацуки: пообещал, что они с Виктором будут заходить по крайней мере трижды в неделю, следить, чтобы в доме всегда была еда, ну, и всякое такое.

Всё это Юра рассказал ему по скайпу в самом начале мая. Он тогда ёжился, хмурился и половину разговора просидел, опустив голову и изредка поглядывая в камеру, и просиял улыбкой только когда Отабек поздравил его с новосельем и пообещал, что приедет сразу, как только сможет. Если Юра точно хочет.

— Юра хочет, — ответил Юра, а потом сразу свернул на другую тему: — Кацудону спасибо, конечно. Виктору бы не доверили, Яков не идиот ведь, а Лилия тем более. А Кацуки другое дело. Он, — Юра помялся, а потом нехотя признал: — Нормальный. Но всё равно свинина.

Отабек тогда услышал это и не выдержал — засмеялся в голос.

Он и сейчас смеётся, хохочет коротко над воспоминанием: нормальная свинина, надо же, только Юрка так может, — а потом говорит невпопад:

— Ванную как-нибудь найду. А чего он хотел-то?

— Ты от усталости что ли ржёшь? 

Юра подходит, кладёт ладони на плечи, заглядывает в глаза. Тревожно, неспокойно. Волнуется, расшифровывает Отабек. За меня волнуется. 

Был бы он Юркой, сказал бы сейчас: охуеть.

Чувствовать, что кому-то настолько не плевать на тебя, непривычно. Раньше были только родители да тренер, но Юра — Юра это совсем другое. Новое. Друг. 

Друг, повторяет про себя Отабек. Друг. Лучший. Этого достаточно. Должно быть.

— Не спал, — он ничего не может с собой сделать, правда, не может — руки сами ложатся на спину Юры, осторожно, чтобы сразу убрать, если что. 

«Если что» не происходит. 

Юра словно расслабляется разом, прижимается к нему, обнимает за шею и замирает. Стоит. Он худой и тёплый, и очень сильный, Отабек держит его, думая нелепо, не к месту, не вовремя, что собственное сердце сейчас бьётся почему-то в ладонях и в горле, и во всём теле вообще.

— Пиздец, Бека, чего так долго, я... — Юра на мгновение прислоняется лбом к его плечу, а затем отстраняется, мотает головой. Отросшая чёлка мешает увидеть глаза, и Отабек хочет, ужасно хочет отвести её в сторону, но боится даже прикоснуться, так что просто ждёт, пока Юра не посмотрит на него сам.

Тот смотрит. Улыбается. И говорит, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Виктор в Ледовый сказал прийти, что-то насчёт тренировок. Придётся завтра тащиться туда с утра пораньше. И не пошлёшь ведь, — Отабек недоверчиво поднимает бровь, и Юра, усмехнувшись, добавляет: — Ну, насовсем не пошлёшь, по-серьёзному. Он же хореографию мне ставит.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — глаза у Юры в неярком свете прихожей кажутся совсем зелёными. Как крыжовник.

— Он в этом понимает, — пожимает плечами Отабек. — У тебя будет сильная программа. Хорошо. 

— А, — Юра кивает. 

Отабек ждёт, что он повернётся и уйдёт на кухню, и уже готов наклониться, вытащить из сумки чистую футболку и всё-таки отправиться в душ — перерыв на подумать и успокоиться сейчас был бы кстати, — но Юра остаётся. Правда, вплотную больше не подходит. Только стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки — далеко, думает Отабек, не успев остановить себя, не успев запретить эти мысли, нужно ближе, — и очень внимательно смотрит, будто пытается разглядеть что-то в его лице.

А потом спрашивает:

— Пойдёшь со мной завтра или нет?

Надо, наверное, спросить, можно ли, стоит ли, уверен ли Юра, но в груди становится тепло-тепло, спокойно, и Отабек говорит только:

— Пойду, — пожимает протянутую Юрой руку, а потом всё-таки уходит в душ.

Про футболку забывает, конечно.


End file.
